


How about you pay me that cup of coffee?

by comeandgetyourlove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandgetyourlove/pseuds/comeandgetyourlove
Summary: "The tall redhead on the other side of the counter raised her eyebrows and smiled, as if to ask Waverly what was wrong. Waverly noticed that she had a Purgatory Sherriff department badge on her uniform. 'Curious' she thought, as she had never seen her before and that’s saying something, because Waverly knows everyone and vice-versa."Coffee shop AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fic so please be forgiving (of my writing and my grammar). I'm trying to make this thing slow-burn, but I don't know how long it's going to be, BEAR WITH ME. Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you see a mistake or if you like it! :)  
> There will be more chapters!  
> Emily Andras is our lord and savior and she owns my ass, as well as the idea for Wynonna Earp.  
> Thanks to @hey-its-dodger on Tumblr for the proofreading and reassurances <3

''Fudge nuggets!''

It was the third time this morning that Waverly spilled some boiling hot espresso all over herself and the counter. She couldn’t wait for her break so she could put her hands under cold water to soothe the small burns on her hands. She wiped the coffee off of her and the counter and made her way to the back to get some peace of mind for a second.

As soon as the door closed behind her she let out a deep sigh. How much worse could this day really get? As she was thinking about ways her day could get worse, her phone buzzed.

''Hey sexy! Am I picking u up after work?''

She quickly typed out her answer, ''Yes ofc Champ <3''

At least she knew that her day would end well. Champ knew exactly how to ''turn off that brain of hers'' for a while and she couldn’t wait to just think about nothing at all. When she was with him, she did not think of anything, or feel anything, really.

She went back to the front before her coworkers started to wonder where she had gone. She begrudgingly started to work again. She took Xavier’s place at the cash register for a while (more like before he punched someone in the face). She rung up a couple of clients and helped him when there were too many orders. After a while Waverly got into an endless cycle of ringing up customers and making their orders, almost robot-like. Soon enough she was bored out of her mind. She still maintained her cheery and smiley exterior. Waverly always was a hard worker and whatever kind of mood she was in, customers wouldn’t know and were always well served.

When 11 o’clock came around, she was still at the cashier slightly moonstruck. A customer came to the cash register and she started with the usual spiel:

''Hi! What can I get– ''

She looked at the customer and was suddenly unable to say a single word. The words got stuck in her throat. The tall redhead on the other side of the counter raised her eyebrows and smiled, as if to ask Waverly what was wrong. Waverly noticed that she had a Purgatory Sherriff department badge on her uniform. ‘’Curious’’ she thought, as she had never seen her before and that’s saying something, because Waverly knows everyone and vice-versa. She noticed that she was staring at her badge, placed on her chest and quickly adverted her gaze and continued.

''I’m sorry ah – what can I get you?''

''I’ll have a medium coffee. Black, please.''

''Alright! That’ll be 2.25.''

As the ginger girl handed her the money, she couldn’t help but feel little pinpricks of electricity in her fingers that morphed into butterflies along her arm only to settle deep in her stomach. She smiled at the stranger and made her way nervously to the coffee machine to fill a cup. She went to put it on the counter and put a lid on it, but slipped on some espresso that she had previously spilled (goddamnit Earp!). The contents of the cup spilling all over the counter and all over the ginger on the other side.

''Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I’ve been spilling things all morning, I should’ve been more careful! I’m so sorry – '' She grabbed all the napkins that she could, and ran to the other side of the counter.

''Hey it’s alright! Don’t worry, I have another shirt at the office!''

The stranger had caught her hands trying to help her dry off the coffee on her shirt and as she did so, all Waverly could feel were the butterflies, returning, in the pit of her stomach. ''I’m so sorry, let me make you another cup, just a second!''

''You know what? That’s alright, I’m really in a hurry!''

"It’ll only take a minute I’m –‘’ she said as she hurried to the other side of the counter. The redhead stopped her, catching her arm. Butterflies, again. ‘’How about you pay me another cup of coffee? How about tonight?"

"Oh." Oh. It took Waverly some time to compute that last sentence, but when she finally figured it out, she could all but blurt out, "Well I’m uh… I’m kind of in a relationship. With a boy… man."

"Oh, a boy-man, that’s too bad… Well, another time!" She started to leave, putting her cap back on her short ginger hair, and as she did so she looked back and said "I mean it!"

As soon as the door closed, Waverly finally let out the breath that she didn’t know she was holding and went back behind the counter to get a rag and the mop to clean her mess. Xavier glanced at her with a perplexed look. Oh my god. Could he have noticed how she interacted with the redhead? He lifted his eyebrows and turned around to continue his work. Waverly told herself to not think too much of his reaction. She could swear that sometimes he knew things about people even before they knew themselves. Other coworkers often called him detective Dolls because of that.

She pushed these thoughts aside and cleaned the floor while replaying what just happened in her head. She still felt the butterflies lingering in her abdomen as she recalled when the girl grabbed her hands. However, her train of thoughts was soon interrupted by Jeremy who dropped the three gallons of milk he was carrying onto the floor. With her mop already in hands, Waverly started to make her way to the mess, "I’m coming, I’ve got this!"

Golly could this day end already?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!! Omg. It's happening.
> 
> Again, thanks to @hey-its-dodger for correcting the shit out of this chapter. She's the one that makes this shit readable. The Italy and Kahuna burger lines are her ideas. Thank you so much!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I don't own anything WE related, though I wish I did.

Waverly’s day finally ended and she couldn’t have been happier. She took off her barista apron and shoved it in her bag, making her way to lock the door. She turned the key in the lock and jumped slightly when she heard the horn of Champ’s car. Waverly walked out into the brisk, cold air of Purgatory. It was quiet and all she could hear was the insistent sound of Champ’s horn. She climbed into the car and huffed, "Jesus Champ, could you stop that?"

‘’Aw come on baby, it’s a joke! It’s because I’m “horny”… Get it?"

"Ha. Ha. Yeah Champ I get it." she said condescendingly She leaned over to give him a kiss, a quick peck. None of the butterflies she had felt with the redhead returned.

"So… what do you wanna do? Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Uh yeah sure… My day was horrible and I’m starving. Can you believe it? I spilled so much espresso that Italy is probably preparing to try me for crimes against humanity.” She said miserably.

"Mmh-mmh"

"And I also spilled coffee on on a customer. It got all over her shirt and, gosh, I felt so bad."

"Uh huh"  
She felt like Champ wasn’t listening, "Oh, and then a tyrannosaurus rex popped up and asked me for a soy latte. Can you believe – "  
"That’s cool babe, that’s cool."  
Waverly crossed her arm and looked out the window as they pulled out of the café parking lot. Clearly, she was not getting any support from Champ tonight. The shops passed by the window, but all Waverly could think about was the tall ginger girl from the café. Every glimpse of orange in a shop window or neon sign, every passerby made her think of her. The butterflies returned again, but a bit dulled, not as intense.

Champ parked the car in the parking lot of some kind of diner. He turned to kiss her. Usually, Waverly enjoyed these make-out sessions in his truck, but for some reason today it felt like a chore. Maybe she was simply too tired after all. After a couple of minutes, she felt like he was shoving his tongue down her throat too much to her liking and she broke the kiss, turning her head to the side. She swore she had seen a flash of red in the corner of her eye. She turned back to Champ, who tried to move in again. She retreated to the other side of the car. "I’m not feeling so well…" she lied. "I – I think I’m going to go home."

"What? But babe we just got here and I really wanted to try the new Big Kahuna burger –" She closed the door of Champ’s truck before he could finish. She did not want to hear the rest. She began to shiver in the cold air as Champ’s truck drove out of sight. She fished her phone out her purse.

"Hey can you pick me up? I’m on the corner of third and main Xx"

She usually never lies. The only thing that was on her mind now was taking a bath, bath bomb and all. She was so exhausted. Her phone buzzed, she picked it up thinking it was Wynonna, but it was Champ.

"Text me later if you change your mind! ;)"

Ugh. She hurriedly typed, "Sure xx’’ before hastily putting it back in her pocket. Champ just wanted a bit of fun but things were starting to get more serious lately. Always asking her out to dates and stuff. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Her phone buzzed once again.

"Yeah I’m on my way Baby girl <3"

She waited for five minutes or so, and she saw Wynonna’s truck turn the corner. It stopped in front of her and she quickly climbed into the passenger’s seat. "It didn’t take you long! Were you in town?"

"I had some shit to do at the station."

"The station? The police station? Again?"

"Yes, again. But it’s different this time, don’t worry. Enough about the police ugh, how was your day? Weren’t you supposed to hang out with Champ tonight?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I… Huh… I changed my mind…" she looked out the window, thoughtful.  
"Hey what’s wrong Waves?"  
"Oh, you know… Just a rough day at work… I spilled lots of coffee today, the usual!" She tried to end on a funny note, hoping that the subject matter would change.

"You’re still the best damn barista they ever hired, you know that! Who would draw smiles on the coffee cups if you weren’t there huh?" Wynonna tried to comfort her and she squeezed her leg with her free hand.

"Yeah you’re right…" She smiled sheepishly, relieved that Wynonna hadn’t pushed her for more information. Soon, they pulled into the driveway of the homestead and they got out of the truck and entered the house.

Wynonna took her coat off and walked to the living room, "Up for a fire and some liquid happiness?" Wynonna asked, taking the bottle of whiskey from the table in the living room.  
"Um, I think I’ll have a quiet night in and take a bath."

"Oh okay, well, more for me… Night’ Wave." Wynonna kissed her forehead before heading to the kitchen, leaving her alone in the entrance. She slowly climbed the stairs, taking off her coat and scarf along the way. She shed the rest of her clothing in her bedroom before heading for the bathroom with a towel. The hot water seemed to ease all the day’s discomforts away, but at the same time brought back the memory of the tall redhead. As she closed her eyes, she tried to think about other things, but her thoughts always came back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to upload this sooner, but I started uni not long ago and I am BUSY. Also, my lovely friend who does my proof-reading hasn't been able to proof read this chapter! I love her just the same, but I apologize in advance for the mistakes, and weird, non-english sentence formulation. (English isn't my first language!)
> 
> I hope you guys like it! BTW Receiving a comment makes my day 10x brighter and if you do it, I'll love you forever.
> 
> CHAMP IS GETTING WRECKED

Waverly’s day had started pretty well. She did not spill anything that morning apart from her own cup of coffee, but that doesn’t count, does it? Anyway, the café was pretty busy that morning and she did not see the time pass. When 11 o’clock came around, the café was empty but for two or three clients. The calm before the lunch hour rush. She heard the familiar ringing bells of the front door and looked up from what she was doing. The redhead. Again. She quickly finished cleaning the spot of counter behind the coffee machine and went to the cash register. She looked at herself in the polished metal of the espresso machine to check if she had anything in her teeth and if her hair was decent. Everything was alright (why did she do that?). She put on her best smile and asked as usual: ‘’Hey what can I get you?’’

"A medium coffee. Black. Please don’t spill it today," she joked.

Waverly let out a chuckle, "I’m SO sorry again, it won’t happen today I promise."

The redhead smiled and looked down, then back up, "Well you’d just have to pay me that cup of coffee. The offer still stands."

"Yeah, well, maybe…" Wait. What? Maybe? "Alright that’ll be 2.25"

The girl handed her the exact change. Waverly took it, but their hand did not touch this time. She grabbed the handful of change, disappointed. She put the coins in the register and gave her the receipt. "You’re new around here aren’t ya?" Waverly asked.

"Yes, yes, how did you know?"

"Well," Waverly started, "You’re the only one who doesn’t add whiskey to their coffee so..."

The redhead laughed "That seems to be a trend here! I shouldn’t get on board with it though, it would be very, very illegal."

“Hahaha, I’ll be sure to double check there’s no whiskey in your order!” Waverly paused and continued. "Do you like Purgatory?" 

"Yeah, I do! It’s not… What I expected, it’s… Quirky."

"Well, it’s named Purgatory you know…" Waverly giggled and then she fell silent. She looked at the redhead for a moment. The girl cleared her throat and looked awkwardly around. Waverly understood why the silence had been so long, "Oh right! Your coffee, sorry!" Waverly moved quickly behind the counter, and to the coffee pots. She got stuck for a moment in front of the redhead. That never happens with other clients, get a grip Earp.

She went to the counter and handed the coffee to the redhead. She took it and grinned, "See you around…" she then squinted a bit, "…Waverly."

Waverly opened her mouth, only for a weak "Bye!" to escape it. Once the redhead disappeared out of view she looked at what the redhead was squinting at. Of course, her name tag. She’s not all-seeing. 

The way she had said it though. Her name sounded so much better when escaping her mouth.

Waverly snapped out of her reverie and turned around to prepare some sandwich in advance for lunch, only to see Xavier, watching her in the corner. Had he seen again? Ugh. She   
cut open some bread. She still did not know the redhead’s name. She should ask next time, somehow. Why was she so interested in this ginger girl suddenly? It’s not like they had seen each other often. There was this thing about her that Waverly couldn’t pinpoint, couldn’t grasp. Something that was compelling, alluring even. She tried to shake off these thoughts and concentrated on her work. 

The rest of the day seemed to move as slow as molasses on a cold January day. The café is usually busy at all times, but not that day it seemed. Towards the end of the day, Champ dropped by the café. He came by at the same time as when the afternoon rush hit, when workers end their day and want to pump in some caffeine in their body to be able to actually enjoy their night.

"Hey Waverly! Wanna hang out after?" Champ threw her a suggestive look over the counter. Her name did not sound the same when he said it.

Waverly was busy with clients’ order on the other side of the counter and was trying to keep up with what everyone wanted, and most importantly trying to get it to them in time. "Huh I don’t know Champ… I’m kinda busy right now ya see."

"But like after maybe? We could go and have you try what we were supposed to last night?"

Waverly was pouring coffees endlessly (and spilling some along the way too). She handed a client their cup of coffee and turned back to put four in a tray for another. She muttered "Yeah… I’m not sure what I’m gonna do tonight…" She trailed off.

"Hey about last night why did you storm off?" he asked over the chatter of the customers.

Even more client piled up at the register and Waverly was starting to get nervous that she would not be able to cope with all of them, even with the help of Xavier and Jeremy. "Hey Champ can we talk about that somewhere else? Later?" she hastily replied.

"Well I just thought it was kinda rude, I wanted to know why you didn’t want to stay with me –"

She took another couple of order while champ went on about being a good boyfriend, wanting to get her nice things, and bringing her to nice places and that she should reciprocate and make an effort. She registered half of it and continued to churn out as many cups of coffee as she could. Everything got on her nerve at that point, like the lid that wouldn’t fit on that goddamn cup, and then she heard Champ’s last words: "– Yeah and I thought maybe you could make it up to me?"

When she heard it, she snapped. She turned her head sharply and looked him dead in the eye "Well, Champ Hardy, not everything is about you. And no, I don’t want to ‘make it up to you’."

She realized what she had said and that it was a bit too loud. Rather loud in fact. She opened her mouth to add something but her throat was suddenly very tight and dry, Everyone in the café had their head turned towards her. She turned around and saw Xavier, wide eyed. She dropped what she was doing and stormed to the back of the store.   
As she pushed the door her vison became blurry. What had just happened? Warm tears were streaming down her face. She took her phone out of her pocket and thumbed through tears a quick message.

‘I just did something bad, call me Xx’

She wiped her cheeks with her apron and searched for napkins in the back store to blow her nose. She almost received an entire box of paper cups in the face while trying to retrieve what she wanted. Jeremy’s head popped at the door. "Hey you alright?" he asked.

"No, I’m not." She let out a sob and tried to replace the box that was about to fall for the second time. 

"Right… wrong question, huh… Is there something I can do?"

"Just cover for me please?"

"Yeah sure Waverly!" He disappeared out of view and Waverly felt her phone buzz. It was Wynonna. 

"Hey babygirl, what happened? Do I have to bail you out of prison? It’s going to be like that time you had to come and get me –"

Waverly cut her off "No, no, I’m not in prison Wynonna." She sighed and started to cry again.


End file.
